


Poetry & Porn

by glittergothfae



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Eventual Smut, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sub!V, submissive!V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergothfae/pseuds/glittergothfae
Summary: It didn’t surprise me when I met more devil hunters in combat one day. What did surprise me, though, was that they had someone summoning demons on their side. Even stranger, he was quoting William Blake while summoning demons. A switch flipped in my mind and I wanted—no, needed—to know more about this summoner who looked somewhat akin to a twig.





	Poetry & Porn

            In a world without devils, I like to think I would have been a poet. I’d have written about stars and comets, flowers and leaves; maybe I would have even written about love. Or sex. Or better still, both. I probably wouldn’t have been famous, but that would’ve been okay. A quiet life would have been much better than this.

 

            However, devils exist in this reality and my father before me hunted them. He passed on the tools of his trade as soon as I was old enough to hold a knife. He’d told me stories of other devil hunters around the world and I’d thought myself akin to them in some strange profession that existed due to forces from the depths of Hell itself. For some reason, thinking about it that way makes me laugh.

 

            It didn’t surprise me when I met more devil hunters in combat one day. What did surprise me, though, was that they had someone _summoning_ demons on their side. Even stranger, he was quoting William Blake while summoning demons. A switch flipped in my mind and I wanted—no, _needed_ —to know more about this summoner who looked somewhat akin to a twig.

 

  1. His name was V and he didn’t like personal questions. That didn’t stop me from prying. Well, trying to pry, anyway. He didn’t answer any of my questions and I eventually gave up on personal details.



 

            “Blake, huh? Didn’t peg you as a fan of the Romantics,” I said one day when there was a beat of silence between V and I.

 

            He closed his book and made a face of vague disdain. “The Romantics are quite lovely. Blake happens to capture his fair share of the darkness encapsulated within the Romantic movement.”

 

            “You seem like you’d be a fan of Poe. Or Lovecraft. Something that pushes _boundaries_ ,” I continued my thoughts as if V hadn’t spoken. “I thought you’d be quoting Percy Bysshe or Mary Shelley at me. The Shelleys seem very… _you_.”

 

            “You presume things about me without a dollop of knowledge. Seems like you’d be reading Chaucer, what with your proficiency with the profane.”

 

            I chuckled. “That’s fair. Dad used to read my Chaucer and I’d giggle at the words I didn’t understand. So you’re not half-wrong, I suppose.”

 

            That was the first time I saw him smile without looking smug. He seemed genuinely _interested_. I wanted to see that smile again. The way he recited poetry made my spine tingle.

 

            And that was about the time I realized I’d formed a gigantic crush on a temporary colleague. I knew I was only working with Dante’s crew for a brief time. Why did I have to get all doe-eyed over some lanky little summoner anyway?

 

            It was easy to suppress the feeling until he would say something smug and taunting in his buttery smooth voice and then I would melt all over again. I kept telling myself that I was a devil hunter, not a schoolgirl. Fawning over V would get me nowhere.

 

            The next time we were alone together, I did my best to maintain a cool, detached silence. He flipped through poetry and I polished my revolver with tedious diligence.

 

            “You seem to be exuding an air of…avoidance,” V drawled after a while.

 

            “Oh. Um. Just trying to stay detached. I’m only working with you guys for this mission. Developing bonds will just make that fact hard to accept.”

 

            The summoner cocked an eyebrow. “You don’t seem very sure about that.”

 

            I shrugged and avoided looking into V’s eyes. I went back to polishing my revolver and waited to hear more pages turning. Instead, the soft swish of fabric was accompanied by the sound of the seat next to me accommodating a new person. I saw V out of the corner of my eye.

 

            “I’m not here for long either, but I do try to be polite,” He murmurs.

 

            I snapped the revolver’s chamber shut with something that sounds like a small thunder clap. “It’s not that I’m trying to be rude. I’m sorry it comes off that way.”

 

            “Then what is it? You talk to the others freely. You even joke with them. Did my comment about Chaucer actually offend?”

 

            “No!” I paused and took a deep breath. “For fuck’s sake, I’m an adult so I’ll just say it. I—I have this embarrassingly school girl crush on you.”

 

            Of course _that_ was the moment that a demon decided to be an absolute bitch and interrupt our conversation.

 

            V and I didn’t speak for the rest of the day. I did my best to avoid his gaze and hurried back to the room Dante let me keep. My efforts to sleep were interrupted by worrying that I was absolutely a school girl who’d sounded like an idiot in front of a very attractive man. Finally, I went in search of snacks.

 

            And found V sitting on a couch, reading. He saw me. We made eye contact.

 

            “Listen, forget I said anything earlier if you’re uncomfortable,” I whispered so as not to wake anyone.

 

            “Y—you didn’t make me uncomfortable,” V responded. A faint blush rose to his cheeks and oh _Christ_ did he look cute while flustered. “I’m just not sure how one…responds to these sorts of things.”

 

            “You don’t owe me a response, V.”

 

            V snapped his book shut and appeared mildly irritated. “I believe you’re misunderstanding me. What I meant to say was that I am in—incredibly flattered by your affection and reciprocate it.”

 

            “Oh. I—wait what?”

 

            “You…intrigued me at first. You fit in so well with this group, these people you barely knew. You can crush demons almost seemingly with just a look. _And_ you knew William Blake without any prompting. You’re quite the enigma.”

 

            I slowly closed the distance between us. “V, I think you give me a bit too much credit.”

 

            “But I don’t. No way exists on this planet to sing your praises too loudly.”

 

            That’s when I picked him up and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna get real good real quick, I promise. <3


End file.
